


The Man In The Monster

by Cruelty_Becomes_Her (Morbid_Fascination)



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Angst, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Non-Explicit, One Shot, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbid_Fascination/pseuds/Cruelty_Becomes_Her
Summary: Desperate to find a way to bring Venomous back following the emergence of Shadowy Venomous, Boxman tries to reach him in the place where he's most vulnerable.
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Shadowy Venomous (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Kudos: 3





	The Man In The Monster

Boxman lay stock still, trying desperately to hide his fear behind a mask of nonchalance.

Shadowy Venomous towered over him, arms outstretched either side of his head holding his torso aloft, knees either side of his legs, effectively trapping him. His eyes, wild and predatory, roamed over every inch of the trembling form beneath him, drinking it in.

Boxman’s resolve faltered as he was all but forced to meet Shadowy’s hungry gaze, wishing more than anything to see Venomous, _just_ Venomous, looking back at him. He knew it was stupid, a fool’s errand really, but he always hoped that somehow being intimate with _him_ , no matter how forced, would spark… something. A memory or a feeling, anything to get through to the man trapped inside; to help him regain control.

He reached out tentatively, almost unconsciously, to lay his hand against the grey cheek above him.

Maybe tonight. Just maybe.

A hand shot out whip fast, capturing his wrist in a crushing grip and slamming it back down into the mattress.

Boxman flinched, breath catching in his throat as the hope he’d had was ripped away once more.

Shadowy smiled, the tips of his bared fangs catching the moonlight pouring through the hole he’d put in the bedroom roof.

“So coy Boxy,” He tutted mockingly.

He ran a hand languidly down Boxman’s bare chest, fingertips ghosting over his flesh in an almost tender, almost loving way.

Boxman grit his teeth in response, his skin crawling beneath the touch, a stark reminder of the man he actually wanted there, the man that Shadowy wasn’t.

“Don’t,” He hissed softly.

Shadowy narrowed his eyes dangerously. Boxman almost laughed. All his power and still he pouted in the face of anything he couldn’t control.

He wanted so badly to say it out loud, to spit in the face of the demon that had taken Venomous from him, but he bit his tongue, a terrifying reminder of the last time he’d done such a thing flitting through his mind. “I don’t want to make love,” He muttered instead, looking anywhere but above.

Though neither of them would ever deign to call it that (lest die of the sheer embarrassment), what Boxman and Venomous did in the bedroom could technically be construed as ‘making love’, well, sex with feelings at the very least, and he simply refused to offer Shadowy anything even remotely similar.

The smile returned, wicked and sultry.

He released the wrist still held in his grasp, sliding both hands smoothly over broad shoulders, coming to rest just under Boxman’s arms.

Boxman stilled again under the ravenous stare he’d been fixed with, the threat Shadowy posed present even when his eyes were clouded with lust.

Without warning, Shadowy raked his nails down Boxman’s sides, leaving trails of blood and broken skin in their wake, marking him.

Boxman let out a surprised scream, cut short by Shadowy’s lips on his, capturing his mouth in a bruising kiss.

He clenched his eyes shut, shielding himself from the man now flush against him, cold hands grabbing and groping at anything they came into contact with. He felt a sharp pain, teeth nipping at his bottom lip and he immediately opened his mouth allowing him entry. He knew far better than to deny him now.

Shadowy deepened the kiss, serpentine tongue exploring every inch of him with fervour.

Boxman clenched his eyes shut tighter, willing himself to drift away to an unreachable place in his mind.

_Venomous pulled away, panting heavily, eyes lust blown, and love filled. Boxman slowly opened his own, lids heavy, a dreamy expression and giddy smile on his face. What was supposed to be a chaste goodnight kiss had devolved into a heavy make out session, the hurried shedding of pyjama tops and the unasked question of who would take the lead._

_“I want you.”_

_The words filled the otherwise quiet room, breathy and low, sending shivers up Boxman’s spine. His smile remained as Venomous dove back on top of him, pulling his face up into another heated kiss._

_Lips moved to his neck and he let out a soft moan, goosebumps springing up over his entire person. Fingers ran slow and gentle down Boxman’s sides, his eyes closing and breath hitching at the exquisite feeling._

_Fingers curled around his hips… and stopped. Boxman opened his eyes and raised his head slightly. Venomous was looking at him, **staring** at him, his expression unreadable. “Ven?” Boxman asked, somewhat unnerved. Venomous smirked, a devilish glint in his eyes as he applied a little more pressure to the hips in his grasp. Boxman relaxed instantly, lowering his head, and savouring the touch. _

_And then… nothing._

_Boxman opened his eyes again, confused and concerned. “Ve- Fingers dug forcefully into his flesh, causing him to cry out._

_“Ven you’re hurting me!”_

_Further still, nails now pressing against bone._

_“Stop, please!”_

_"V-ven you're-_

His eyes shot open, the illusion shattered.

“-hurting me!” He gasped as the moonlit room and the terrifying presence in it snapped back into existence far too quickly.

Shadowy smirked cruelly, removing his hands from Boxman's hips, before bending forward until he was level with his ear.

“You want me to hurt you.” He breathed.

The truth in his words hit Boxman at his core. He needed the pain to compartmentalise the man; to split Shadowy Venomous from Venomous.

He swallowed thickly, at a loss for what to say.

Shadowy smirked triumphantly, the helplessness and torment radiating off the body beneath his intoxicating. He ran his tongue slowly from Boxman’s shoulder up the side of his neck, stopping once he’d found his pulse, savouring its ever-quickening pace.

All the meaningless destruction in the world couldn’t compare to the power he felt whenever he had Boxman below him. The tenseness of his muscles, the heartache he so desperately tried to hide unmistakeable in his eyes, the occasional pained cries he failed to subdue; a level -10 villain reduced to an obedient, petrified, grief-stricken wreck, allowing the most depraved things to happen to him in the hope that it would bring his lost love back.

It was almost more than he could handle. Almost.

He watched him a moment more delighting in how wretched he looked, how unquestionably beaten. It was heady.

He lunged forward, sinking his teeth into Boxman’s neck as he took him, the sight finally too tempting to delay any longer.

Boxman’s eyes widened, back arching involuntarily, mouth agape in a silent scream, his mind able to process nothing but pain.

Shadowy let out an animalistic growl, throwing his head back in ecstasy. Boxman’s body was rigid with panic, each and every muscle he possessed- “So. Fucking. Tight!” Shadowy moaned, stilling slightly as he allowed himself a moment to chase the high only a sensory overload this intense could bring. His terror, his tightness, his despair, the complete dominion he had over the broken man beneath him. He relished every second of it.

Boxman lay there in silence, desperately chasing better memories to cling to as Shadowy repeatedly slammed into him, biting back any indications of discomfort, or worse, unwelcome pleasure, in a redundant effort to keep what little pride he had left.

It was as rough and hard and fast as ever, something Boxman loved and loathed in equal measure.

He had always though himself the type able to separate sex from love, acutely aware of the fact that one could exist without the other. Then Venomous had come along. With Venomous, it was so much more than physical. There was passion and love and vulnerability.

While it was true that he wore his heart on his sleeve, it was only in the intimate moments he shared with his partner that he felt truly seen.

What they had, what Shadowy had stolen from him, was so far beyond the shallow, lust driven desire of the man currently on top of him, to whom he was nothing more than a prop, a necessary evil, a means to an end.

He hated it, hated _him_. Hated how he felt on him, _in_ him. Hated how despite the hour-long showers he took following their trysts he never felt truly clean.

He grit his teeth and shut his eyes tightly, the grip on his hips suddenly so forceful reddish-purple bruises had begun to blossom under Shadowy’s fingertips. He knew he was close. It made him sick.

He froze as Shadowy found his release, the disgust and sadness almost overwhelming, but nothing compared to the guilt. He knew Venomous was in there, somewhere, but it still felt like cheating every time.

He gazed up at Shadowy, suddenly struck with an all-encompassing sense of despair. Though it didn’t show in lines and dark circles the way it did on Shadowy, he was all at once aware of how tired he was. Tired of waiting, tired of hoping, tired of praying for the man in the monster to return.

A tear spilled from his eye, rushing over the contour of his cheek, and disappearing into the pillow beneath his head. Shit. He usually reserved this part of the evening for after Shadowy had left. He turned his head quickly to the side, pressing his organic eye into the pillow.

He could feel Shadowy’s eyes on him and he unconsciously leaned further into the pillow, trying to get as far away from the other man as he could.

“Just go,” He murmured without any real conviction, physically and emotionally exhausted.

Silence.

He sighed. “Please. Please just go. You got what you wanted and I… I just… I just want…"

He trailed off, honestly unsure what it was he wanted anymore as more tears began to slide down his cheek.

“Venomous.” Shadowy whispered in his ear, smirking as he pulled away.

Boxman’s resolve came crashing down around him. He rolled onto his side, tears falling unbidden, broken sobs wracking his entire frame. He pulled the blankets impossibly close around him, wanting nothing more than to disappear beneath them, the shame he felt eclipsed only by the sudden, insurmountable sense of loneliness.

Shadowy dressed as Boxman wept, the sound sweeter than any he'd ever heard.  
He walked toward the door, opening it, but pausing before crossing the threshold, a sharp toothed grin spreading across his face. "He misses you too," He said smoothly. "He told me so."  
And with that he left, leaving Boxman alone to cry harder than he'd ever cried before.


End file.
